bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Raid: Class 4
__TOC__ Mission 1 - Roaring Thunder Mission 2 - An Aquatic Fire God? Yugreia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Has 2 parts: * Yugreia * Yugreia - Wing **'Drops Cataract Ore' ***Demon Prison: Strong AoE attack. ***Flood Torrent: 5 Massive random AoE attack (300%) ***Aquatic Fire God's Wrath: Boost Atk by 25% and Def by 200% for 999 turns. ***Liquid Solution Effusion: Strong AoE with high probable poison. ***Ultimate Death: Powerful AoE attack. ***uses a bb reduction attack that has a 30% chance to reduce one target's BB gauge by 20-25%. ***Wing of Extinction: Weak AoE attack. ***Destroying Strike: Weak single target attack with 20% chance to remove buffs. ***Life's Flame: Heal 10,000 to 12,000 HP. ***Flame of Grudge: 30% chance to reduce all enemies' Atk and Rec by 50% for 3 turns. High chance to inflict curse and sick to enemies (70%) ***Glacier Energy: Boost Atk by 20% for 3 turns. *2x Massive single target attack for first few turns, deals 6000 damage (3000 if mitigated). *Resistant to critical hits and can cause curse. *At < 50% HP **Removes buffs and drains BB gauge on one target. *Appears in Great Tree of Life and may run to the following locations: **''Luminous Forest'' then back to Great Tree of Life **''Luminous Forest'' -> Windy Grasslands *Main body is susceptible to Weakness *Wing is susceptible to Curse *Every 7 Turns unleashes High damage move called Unlimited death. You must guard or mitigate the damage |drops = Solid Flame, Fire Feather, Tragedy Drop |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 3 - Two Beast Tango Van Lucy Van Nader |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = All members of the party must search for Van Lucy & Van Nader. *Van Lucy **Can inflict paralysis and reduce BB gauge of one target. ***''Dimensional Breaker'' - multi hit single target attack that drains entire BB gauge of target. **Appears in Cavern Tower and may run away to the following locations: **''Hot Springs'' -> Remote Volcano **''Remote Volcano'' *Van Nader **Can inflict Curse and remove all buffs on one target. ***''Dark Curse Prison'' - multi hit single target attack that removes all buffs on target. **Van Nader may have the following spawn locations: **''Ever-Burning Volcano'' -> Scorching Volcano **''Road to Volcano'' -> Scorching Volcano |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 4 - Granomos Party Mission 5 - Echoing Howl Balmedia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Has 4 parts: * Balmedia ***Gartendi: Weak AoE attack. ***Tuck Out: Fixed 9,999 damage to one target. ***Retaliating Howl: Boost Atk by 40% for 3 turns. * Balmedia - Torso ***Leo: Inflict 25-30% HP damage AoE. ***Ur: Strong AoE attack with small probable weakness. ***Hado: Strong AoE attack with probable weakness. * Balmedia - Tail ***Flaming Tail Frenzy: AoE attack with probable curse. ***Glamorous Flaming Tail: Strong single target attack and reduce that target's Atk by 1000% for 1 turn. ***Soul Usurping Dance: 60% chance to reduce all enemies' BB gauge by 25-30%. **'Drops Blaze Pearl' **Resistant to critical hit damage ***As such, avoid using Crit buffers or the main body will die too quickly. **Has the highest HP of all the parts ***Use strong STBB to kill it, Cyclone Emperor Tazer and Grand Malediction Yuura are good choices. * Balmedia - Mane ***Ecrose Arrow: Massive AoE attack (240%). ***Rag Beryl: Reduce damage by 25% to all allies for 1 turn. ***Liah Genelect: Heal 6,000 to 8,000 HP every turn for 3 turns. *When Main Body is < 50% HP **Massive AoE attack **Single target attack & can drain BB gauges **Constantly mitigates its own body parts. **Inflicts Curse **Appears in Frozen Mountain and may run to the following locations: ***''Temple Site'' -> Icy Springs ***''Temple Site'' and back to Frozen Mountain ***''Icy Springs'' -> Temple Site |drops = Ruling Fang, Shock Mane |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 6 - Underworld Messenger Nalda Delia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Has 4 parts: * Nalda Delia * Nalda Delia - Arms * Nalda Delia - Upper Body * Nalda Delia - Lower Body **'Drops Doom Ring' *Massive AoE or Single target attacks on random intervals. *Appears in Tower of Dark Clouds and may run away to the following locations: **''Miasma Springs'' -> Tower of Dark Clouds **''Lightless Canyon'' -> Miasma Springs |drops = Ruling Fist, Doom Jewel, Calamity Eye, Ominous Eye, Disaster Eye |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 7 - Real-Life Nightmare Grudkia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Has 4 parts: * Grudkia * Grudkia - Arm * Grudkia - Bottom **'Drops Fiend Jewel' * Grudkia - Tail ***Infected Breath: Powerful AoE attack with injury. ***Crash Fall: Powerful single target attack. ***The System Breaks!: Reduce self's Def by 100% for 1 turn. ***Melt Digging: Powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder AoE and clear all buffs. ***Tough Breath: Strong AoE attack. ***Florestal: Powerful AoE attack with weakness and sickness. ***Conferee: Strong single target attack. ***Tail Dance Invitation: Reduce all enemies' Atk and Def by 40% for 2 turns. ***Numb Kick: Powerful AoE attack with high probable paralysis. ***Glamorous Kick: 6 Massive random AoE attack. *Drains BB gauge often from your allies using his AoE attack. *Appears in Hot Springs *Escape to Marsh Wharf or Lava Waterfalls |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 8 - Letter from the Deadlands Balmedia Mistzug |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = All members of the party must search for Balmedia and Mistzug. Balmedia has 4 parts: * Balmedia * Balmedia - Torso * Balmedia - Tail **'Drops Blaze Pearl' *Resistant to critical hit damage *Has the highest HP of all the parts * Balmedia - Mane *Can reduce BB gauge from 3 of your units. *Randomly casts massive single target attack. **Appears in Frozen Mountain ***Flees to Snowy Forest Path. *Same skills as prior battle. Mistzug has 4 parts: * Mistzug * Mistzug - Arm * Mistzug - Torso * Mistzug - Lower Body **'Drops Ghost Jewel' *Removes buffs frequently. *Drains BB gauge. *Massive AoE attack at low HP *If any of Mistzug's limbs (Arm or Lower Body) are destroyed before Torso, Mistzug will unleash a devastating AoE attack that will remove mitigation. (attack not used in RC3). **Can appear in any of the following; Mountain to Heaven, Avalanche Zone, or Solid Ice Wall. ***Flees to any of the three mentioned above. |drops = Daze Claw, Lost Claw |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 9 - Bash the Real One! Real Yugreia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Has 3 parts: * Real Yugreia * Real Yugreia - Wing **'Drops Cataract Ore' * Real Yugreia - Bottom *Has the same skills as Yugreia.*** *Massive attacks often. Mitigation recommended. *Casts mitigation on own body parts often. *Drains BB gauge using a single target attack. *Largely heals over time *Inflicts curse frequently. **Appears in Clock Tower **Flees to Luminous Forest or Temple of Light Reward for first time completion: *Promotion to Raid Class 5 *1 Sphere Frog *4 Almighty Imp Arton *4 Burst Emperors |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}